deadoralivefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliot
|japanese_name= エリオット (Eriotto) |image1= Image:DOA5 Eliot Render.png |caption1= Eliot in Dead or Alive 5 |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Eliot |also_known_as= The Immovable Apprentice (DOA4) Apprentice of the Iron Fist (DOA5 games) |first_appearance= Dead or Alive 4 (2005) |martial_art= Xingyi quan |place_of_birth= United Kingdom |nationality= British |date_of_birth= November 22 |age= 16 (DOA4) 18 (DOA5) |status= Alive |blood_type= Type AB |personal_alignment= Good |species= Human |gender= Male ( ) |height= 168 cm (5' 6") |weight= 55 kg (121 lbs.) |measurements= B87 W65 H85 cm (B34" W26" H33") |eye_color= Light blue |hair_color= Light blond (DOA4 - DOAD) Yellow blond (DOA5 - present) |occupations= Martial arts student |former_occupations= High school student (DOA4) |hobbies= Harmonica |food_and_drink= Tea (especially herbal and oolong) |friends= Brad Wong |rivals= Ayane, Brad (friendly), Christie, Leifang, Hitomi (friendly) |japanese= Junko Minagawa |english= Rolland Lopez (DOAD) David Vincent (DOA5) |live_action= Uncredited actor (DOA: Dead or Alive) }} Eliot is the apprentice of Gen Fu from the ''Dead or Alive'' series who first debuted in Dead or Alive 4. He is a student of xingyi quan, studying and training his skill under his master's teachings. Eliot is the youngest playable character in the series. History Early life Eliot was born in Britain and moved to China as a child. Although it's unknown why, Gen Fu chose Eliot as his apprentice and trained the boy in the art of xingyi quan. The boy never understood why he was chosen but nevertheless devoted himself to his art, determined to prove himself worthy of his master. During the time of the third tournament, Eliot is doing rigorous training with his master in China when they encounter Hayate and Ayane. Gen Fu then asks the two ninjas for a friendly tag duel so that his apprentice can experience different fighting styles; they accept this without argument or objection. After the fight, Gen Fu tells Eliot that he must take over the position as the xingyi quan master. However, the young apprentice is hesitant and proclaims that he is not ready yet because he is still inexperienced. Annoyed by his laments, Ayane slaps Eliot, telling him that he has to stop putting himself down and somehow toughen up. To her surprise, Eliot thanks her for the advice and hopes that they can spar with each other again. The Fourth Tournament At the age of sixteen, Eliot joins the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament because he is concerned that his skills might not be worthy of his master. Midway through the tournament, he talks with Brad Wong about his doubts. The boy wonders why a great master like Gen Fu would choose him. Brad tells Eliot he should pity Gen Fu, since he's been "lonely all his life," and not to think negatively about himself, with Brad using his own skills as an example, pointing out that his own master was just an average drunk. Eliot and Brad then engage in battle. Later, Eliot comes face-to-face with Christie. Although she is not that impressed about fighting a child at first, Eliot claims that "fighting a beautiful lady" will be difficult for him, which amuses Christie and she changes her initial opinion of her opponent, thus enjoying the fight. At the end of the tournament, Eliot returns home and challenges Gen Fu to a battle and - after years of failing to beat him - succeeds, proving to himself that he is worthy. Afterwards, he returns to his training. During his practice, Mei Lin calls for him, to which he happily stops his training and starts to play with her. The Fifth Tournament Before the fifth tournament, Eliot goes on a journey of training with Brad to improve his skills. In China, they learn of the tournament while fighting with each other over the last piece of their dinner. Then they run into Ayane, and Brad tries to hit on her like he did before. As she is about to slap him, Eliot flips Brad and blocks her slap, and Ayane tells him that he's improved since their last bout. Eliot then asks her if she's entering the tournament, to which she replies, "We'll see." Then the two of them have a duel. Traveling to New York, Eliot follows Brad to a gym, where they lose in a tag duel against Mila and Tina. Eliot and Brad continue their travel together to a circus that's still under construction. There, they have another friendly tag duel against Leifang and Hitomi, who are also doing some training. This time they win. At the Taylor's Bar, Eliot encounters with Christie again, who comments that he has grown up. However, he admits that he's nervous, hearing that from her. He tries to show her his confidence in winning the tournament, but he blushes when he sees her chest and asks for more milk. Christie slams a gallon of milk in front of him, mockingly telling him that he needs it for his strength. The two of them fight again. Eliot also has a fight with Rig but ends up losing the match. At the tournament, Eliot defeats Kokoro in the quarterfinals, but loses to Hitomi in the semifinals. Returning to China with Brad, Eliot tells him that he'll win next time. Brad mocks him, telling that he's nothing but talk, and tells him to prove his resolve with a duel. After Eliot defeats Brad, Gen Fu then appears before him, praising him for his mastery over xingyi quan. The master decides to teach his student a new fighting style: xinyi liuhe quan. Although the training will be harsher than before, Eliot happily accepts. As he turns to tell Brad the good news, Eliot finds that he has disappeared. Unknown to him and Gen Fu, Brad has fallen asleep behind a table. Endings Dead or Alive 4 Eliot "The Fist of Time" Eliots ending (HQ)|''DOA4'' "The Fist of Time" Character Appearance :See also: Eliot's costumes Being the youngest boy in the series, Eliot appears more youthful and, in a way, weaker then the older male fighters: he looks more “baby-faced” with softer, rounder facial features and he has shoulder-length blond hair which covers his clear blue eyes, which have long, dark eyelashes. He is also the smallest out of the guys, and is very slim, with hardly any defined muscles like his older fellow brawlers. In Dead or Alive Dimensions, Eliot has been changed slightly, and now has a slimmer face, wider eyes, and his hair is a touch longer and straighter. In Dead or Alive 5, Eliot seems to have a more masculine look, as he is noticed to have more defined muscles, with broader shoulders and a broader back, and more muscular arms as well as a more defined chest; his lower body as well as his build however remain somewhat slimmer than the other guys however. While his chin seems rounder, his lips are fuller. His eyes consist of a more "blue-ish" tone from up close, yet an aqua tone from far away. His nose is a bit curved from the tip, giving a longer depth if looked at profile angle. Despite it is straight if looked to the side, the tip has a "button" shape, making it look as if it is curved upward if looked directly face-to-face. He also still retains a slim, fit build, with his main costume suggesting a muscular, slightly rippled torso underneath. His hair is still kept straight and is thinner as it was in Dimensions, but it is a more "golden" color than a pale, ash blond. His skin tone appears to look healthier and more of a blush, differentiating from his pale skin from prior games. He wears different hair colors in various collaboration packs in Last Round; He wears his alternate hair in black in Samurai Warriors DLC and even in pink in his Fairy Tail DLC outfit when he dresses up as Natsu. Despite being English, most of Eliot’s outfits are inspired by the styles of traditional China, with blue shades and dragon prints. However, his second outfit in Dead or Alive 4 differs greatly from this trend; a more sporty, western look with a red and yellow hoodie, printed with the number 11 in a black circle on the back and left side of the chest, complete with jeans and black trainers. In Dead or Alive 5, Eliot keeps his Chinese-influenced suit from Dimensions but has a new secondary costume which further evokes his British heritage, being styled as somewhat of an homage to the 'mod' era, prevalent in Britain during the 60s, the green jacket resembling a parka and the shoes having some visual similarities to boots produced by the footwear brand 'Doc Martens.' His other outfits consist mainly of popular modern fashion, such as skinny jeans, sleeveless hoodies, and even a soccer outfit. Unlike the other men, he has yet to appear shirtless, with him mainly showing off his arms, although he has a few outfits that show his abdomen and inner chest. He also has a swimsuit in Last Round, but like his master Gen Fu he wears modest albeit tight waterproof shirt and wears tight grey swim shorts, as well as an orange floaty around his waist. As of August 2017 Eliot now has a shirtless swimwear costume that can be accessed by taunting or performing a power blow in combat. Personality Eliot appears to be very calm and soft-spoken for his young age most of the time and seems very respectful and polite to his elders. However, when it comes to fighting, he becomes very impatient and somewhat angry, using the rage to power his will in battle. Like many of the other fighters in Dead or Alive, he is devoted to his art and wants to improve at every waking moment, even going as far as asking his opponents to fight at their full potential. Unlike the other confident fighters in the series, Eliot also, like most teenagers, seems to be very self-conscious and insecure, especially about his abilities; he is constantly wondering and questioning why Gen Fu chose him alone to be his apprentice, comparing himself to his master in a negative way. However in Dead or Alive 5 he seems to be much more confident in his abilities as well as more determined to prove himself. It is also noted throughout the series that Eliot has a keen interest in women. This is noted with Eliot's interest in Ayane, his great admiration for Christie, and sudden nerves after he is told by Hitomi to take her and Leifang seriously. Etymology Eliot is a variant of the English name Elliot, derived from a diminutive of the medieval name Elias, which in turn is a cognate of the Hebrew name Eliyyahu. Eliyyahu means "my god is Yahweh" (the God of Israel). Elijah was a Hebrew prophet of the 9th century BC and the two Books of Kings in the Old Testament tell of his exploits, which culminate with him being carried to heaven in a chariot of fire. It was also the name of a few early saints. Relationships Ayane At first, Ayane did not seem fond of Eliot, but he admired her fighting ability. The ninja was annoyed by the young boy's negative attitude and lack of self confidence, only to give him a slap and a reprimand. However, much to her surprise, he thanked her for the advice and discipline. In Dead or Alive 5, ''Eliot recognizes Ayane at the point Brad teases him and flirts with her. After blocking her slap (which was targeted at Brad) while simultaneously knocking Brad over, Eliot impressed her with his improvement. Eliot was hoping to see Ayane in the tournament, but it is uncertain if they've met after that. As for the events of ''Dead or Alive 5, it is shown that Ayane seems to respect Eliot as a fighter, as he admires her for her great fighting abilities. Hayate Eliot first met Hayate with Ayane in China, when Gen Fu requested them to spar in a training match. Hayate accepted and they fought in which Hayate could see Eliot fighting skills, in the end of the training it appears that Eliot earned Hayate's respect as a fighter and due to Eliot's interest in Ayane, Hayate appears to not mind about Eliot showing admiration for Ayane. Gen Fu Eliot and Gen Fu have a master/apprentice relationship; Eliot has a great deal of respect for his master and always wanted to prove himself worthy to him. In Dead or Alive 5, even though Eliot doesn't succeed in winning the tournament, Gen Fu has shown a great deal of trust to his student offering to teach Eliot the last form of their martial art: "xinyi liuhe quan." Mei Lin Eliot seems to have a good relationship with Gen Fu's granddaughter, possibly from growing up together. In his Dead or Alive 4 ending, he happily stops his training to play with her. In return, Mei Lin calls Eliot by the affectionate name "onii-chan," meaning older brother in Japanese. Brad Wong Eliot and Brad seem to get along with one another, sharing common ground in the cases of their masters. Eliot even talks to the man about his doubt of his skill and Gen Fu's reasons for choosing him as an apprentice, showing that he trusts him to a certain extent. In Dead or Alive 5, besides their friendship and alliance, Brad seems to annoy Eliot to a degree even when Brad was "hitting on" Ayane. However, Eliot still lets it pass as far as even letting Brad live with him. Brad follows Eliot on his journey, much to his annoyance, but it is unknown why Brad went on the journey. Christie Eliot finds Christie generally attractive. In Dead or Alive 4, he expresses regret that he would have to fight a "beautiful lady." She laughs menacingly, but she says to him "I like you kid..." In Dead or Alive 5, ''he becomes embarrassed when she compliments him. He asks her if she is participating in the tournament, presumably in an attempt to impress her. Christie teases Eliot and often makes remarks on him being young and inexperienced, but in ''Dead or Alive 5 she has acknowledged that he has "grown." When tagged together, he can frequently even be heard calling her "Miss" when tagged in, showing his fondness for her. Leifang In the Dead or Alive 4 tournament, Eliot clearly has respect and admiration for Leifang. It is unknown if Leifang realizes that he admires her. They share a secondary tag alliance in Dead or Alive 4 which is maintained in Dead or Alive 5, but in addition, he will call Leifang's name when tagging in during team battle. Leifang seems to be oblivious to Eliot's attention as she does not have a personal call once tagging him in. Hitomi Hitomi and Eliot met each other in the 5th Dead or Alive Tournament, although Eliot's comment saying, "It's been a while", suggests they met before in the previous tournament. They met up in the circus under construction, while traveling with Brad. Leifang says they were looking for a practice match, and Hitomi teasingly roars at an embarrassed Eliot, telling him not to go easy on them just because they're girls. He nervously says he wouldn't, with an amused Brad smiling as they spar in a tag match. Hitomi could've been flirting with Eliot, or simply just playing around with him, given her bubbly nature. During the 5th tournament, the two face each other, with Hitomi coming out as the victor. Marie Rose It's unknown what their exact relationship is, but he and Marie Rose do act as Tag Battle partners and interact with each other. The only thing known about them is that they share a liking towards milk. However, Eliot isn't aware Marie's reason liking milk was because of some common reason she was jealous at. Honoka Though Honoka made her recent debut in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round, Honoka seems to know Eliot through Marie Rose. Honoka calls Eliot's name when tagging during a team battle, indicating that they might have some friendly relationship, although it's possibly due to the fact that she seems to call out the names of quite a few characters she has taken moves from as well. Gameplay ]] :See also: Eliot's command lists Despite his mentorship under Gen Fu, the characters are somewhat distinctive from one another. Eliot's playstyle is like a 'spear' and he is best at keeping distance. Although his strikes are simple and quite predictable, they are average in speed and do carry a fair amount of power. Together with some of his holds and throws, his guard breaks are also very efficient as almost all of them give him a slight frame advantage. His Choryu may be hard to pull off quickly and consistently, but once mastered, it becomes a very effective move for maximising damage output in juggles, more so against lightweight and featherweight characters and when the opponent bounces off a wall. His Gogyo-Renkan-Ken is also the longest move in the whole game. He also can play decent mind games with the opponent as he has a lot of delayable strings and good mix ups. However, his notable disadvantages is that he lacks a lot of tracking moves and he has almost no guaranteed combos and setups. Some of his most important moves such as the Choryu and Konpo-Hoken also need practice to pull of consistently, making him a bit more technical. Stats The following are Eliot's official stats as listed in the games. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive 4'' (playable, 2005-06) *''Dead or Alive Dimensions'' (playable, 2011) *''Dead or Alive 5'' (5+) (playable, 2012-13) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (playable, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade'' (playable, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' (playable, 2015) ''Dead or Alive''-related media ''DOA: Dead or Alive'' Eliot makes a cameo appearance in the movie DOA: Dead or Alive, fighting Ryu Hayabusa in the first round. He is the only character introduced in Dead or Alive 4 to appear in the film - Lisa and Kokoro didn't appear. His actor was uncredited and he is not portrayed as teenage boy from England but as an Asian man. Fighting quotes *''Dead or Alive 4'' *''Dead or Alive Dimensions'' *''Dead or Alive 5'' *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' Music themes The following are the music themes used for Eliot throughout the series. Gallery :See: Eliot gallery Trivia *Prior to the confirmation of his character, many Dead or Alive fans speculated that Eliot was a female. It went as far as fans believing it was Helena Douglas disguised as a boy (due to the fact that her character, although a primary character in the earlier installments, has not appeared with the rest of the starting character line-up). *The reason Eliot, Ayane, Kasumi, and Kokoro do not have listed ages in western versions of the Dead or Alive games from the original Dead or Alive to Dead or Alive 4 is because they were under 18 years old. Tecmo decided to give them undefined ages to avoid the risk of a moral backlash from western countries. *Despite being a male, Eliot is in fact voiced by a female actor in Japanese. It is common for young male characters to be voiced by women. However, in English, Eliot is voiced by a male actor. *In Dead or Alive 5, Eliot is the only male character that has the option to wear glasses. In his Punk Rock costume he also is the only male character with different underwear choices. *Given the final scene in his Story Mode chapter for Dead or Alive 5, it is possible that Eliot may use xinyi liuhe quan if Dead or Alive 6 is made and if he makes an appearance. *Eliot does not have a regionalised accent. Like Christie, Eliot is British, but his accent is clearly American, even given that he's spent years training in China. Mila and Hitomi also do not have regional accents (Spanish (likely due to her long stay in America), and German (perhaps due to being Japanese descent), respectively), nor do any Chinese characters (Leifang, Jann Lee, Brad Wong and Gen Fu). *Eliot's primary hairstyle in Dead or Alive 5 is a completely redone one, with straighter cut bangs, and a neat and uniform hair length that reaches his neck. In Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate, if you look closely, his alternate hairstyle is his Dead or Alive 4 hairstyle, except updated to be more realistic, and with less considerable hair movement, as well as having visible layers in the back. *Eliot is the first playable male in the series to have actually acknowledged a female fighter's large bust size, as he stares longingly at Christie's chest in the Dead or Alive 5 story mode. *Eliot is the only blond playable male character in the series (not counting Jacky who is a guest character), as well as the only teenage male character as all the other men are adults. Navigation boxes Category:Characters